Vehicle systems, such as automobiles, mining equipment, rail vehicles, over-the-road truck fleets, and the like, carry cargo. The cargo of the vehicle systems may be loaded and/or unloaded by indexing vehicles of the vehicle system into an indexing position by using a vehicle indexing system. The vehicle indexing system may comprise equipment to push and/or pull the vehicles of the vehicle system into the indexing position. The indexing position is a position at which the cargo is loaded into and/or unloaded from the vehicles of the vehicle system. The vehicle indexing system can position the vehicles of the vehicle system in the indexing position with a high level of accuracy so to maximize the amount of cargo loaded and/or unloaded.
The vehicle indexing system, however, may be limited by the amount of force the vehicle indexing system is able to provide to move the vehicles of the vehicle system. As a result, vehicle systems are broken into two or more systems before the vehicle indexing system can index the vehicles to load and/or unload cargo, or very large, expensive, and powerful indexing systems are established. Separating the vehicle system into two or more vehicle systems is time consuming and may lead to increasing operating costs, decreasing operating revenue, and/or decreasing productivity of the customer. Modifications may be made to the indexing arm of the vehicle indexing system to improve the amount of force that the vehicle indexing system is able to provide. However, modifications to the indexing arm of the vehicle indexing system can be significant, costly, and time consuming.